


Bends AU Tag

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Ending, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s01e04 The Bends, F/M, Gen, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, John Whump, M/M, Protective Dorian, Whump, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was whumped in the first episode but not since. Dorian has been whumped since. Here is some John whump after 1x04.  Jorian if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bends AU Tag

Bends AU Tag

B: Wolfa Moon

S: John was whumped in the first episode but not since. Dorian has been whumped since. Here is some John whump after 1x04.  Jorian if you squint.

D: No Own. Made up Jorian (John/Dorian).

****

**/Bends AU Tag/**

 

John looks the Bishop straight in the eye. He babbled on about him never getting to trial. The deals he would make. Frowning at the traitor. The killer of his friend, bang, straight though his head. Staring down he felt good. He felt justice prevailed for once.

Moving back to the wall he relaxes. Then if his synthetic leg wasn’t holding him up he would of collapsed. Feeling his side he felt the blood. The damn Bishop had made a move on the black knight and made him bleed. Thinking better than to topple over John allowed himself to slide against the wall till he hit the floor. Shivering at the cold he stares at the vile man across from him.

John had to smile though. He got the bad man. Sad thing there was always someone else to replace him. Taking a slow breath he felt the chill he knew and never welcomed. The cold of shock and blood lost. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift. He didn’t want to be here.

 

**/Bends AU Tag/**

 

Dorian helps Rudy down. Analyzing Rudy he saw it was a flesh wound a deep one but he would live. Scanning the room he couldn’t find his partner. Rudy seeing the blue lines go crazy.

“What is it?”

“I can’t find John.” Rudy looks around his eyes going to he grate door.

“Maybe he went down there.” Dorian followed his gaze.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, go.” Rudy had seen the friendship growing. Seeing how John had become more human. Also having a functional DRN around is fun.

 

**/Bends AU Tag/**

 

Dorian jumps down the hole. Looking around and trying to see if anything could lead him to John. He didn’t want his partner to give himself away if he needed the cover.

“JOHN!” The name echoed. Listening for anything, nothing.

BANG! Dorian ran for the noise. Turning one corner than another.  Lowering his gun he kneels beside his partner. The vital signs weakening.

“John?”

“Hey man,” John speaks low. Dorian reaches out to touch John’s cheek. His temperature low. John leans into it. It’s warm. “Got him.”

“He got you too.”

“Yeah,” he feels tired. The time is coming.

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“Don’t know about that.” Dorian carded his arm behind John to lift him up. The blood pressure began to drop. He didn’t have time for formalities. Moving his other arm he lifted him up bridal style. “Dorian?”

“I have you John.” Dorian began to walk to the exit.

“D, d, d.”

“You’re gonna be fine.”

“You’re my friend.” Then John past out.

“John?” Dorian scans him. There is not much time. Putting more power into moving he does. Getting to the grate he jumps up. His face going more disco then normal.

“I need a medic here.” The few around Rudy looks over then a few ran.

“Vitals.” One barked at Dorian.

“Dropping, save him.”

“Follow me.” Dorian followed the medic. The rest of the officers who are there watch as Dorian moves to the ambulance.

“What happened?” Stahl came over with Paul following.

“John killed Bishop. John is critical.” Moving into the ambulance the doors are closed and they are off. Leaving the detectives to watch the lights go out.

 

**/Bends AU Tag/**

 

Dorian sat watching John. They had taken him away for so long that he finally had him back. The man lay before him sedated but today should be the day he woke up. They took his leg off and Dorian had guarded it for his friend. Dorian kept repeating the last conversation over and over again. John had called him, my friend.

Checking his vitals again they begin to elevate.

“John,” standing up he moves to the bed. The man begins to thrash. The blood pressure spiking. “JOHN, WAKE UP.” Moving in he began to hold John down. The thrashing started and more alarms went.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in but couldn’t get close to John because Dorian was there. They screamed at him to leave.

“Step away,” an attending grabbed Dorian but hands reached up and held him.

“Let him go,” John croaked. Everyone stepped back. John looks shocked at Dorian. Dorian who is smiling like an idiot.

“Hey man.”

“How long?”

“8 days.”

“Better than a year.” Dorian could only smile and wonder. Then deciding if it was a year he would still be there watching over his friend.

“Excuse me,” a prudent doctor walked in with her Nurture Unit.  Dorian moved slightly but John held tight onto him. That fear from the year of nothing still there. Dorian had been a constant since being awake after the lost time. He needed him now more than he thought. “He can stay.” John relaxed. The nurture unit smiles.

Nurture units were made for the hospital setting but then the rich bought them and used them as nannies or replacement mothers. They are always woman but not the sex symbol that bang bots are. They are given a homier look and appeal. To comfort.

“How do you feel?” The doctor went right to business as if Dorian wasn’t there.

“Water would be good.” The nurture unit came over and helped him drink it with help from Dorian.

“That’s good. How does your side feel?”

“Tight.”

“Yes that is a result from the healing.” John nods he knew all this from last time.

“When can I go home?”

“We would like to keep you for another 6 days.” John huffs.

“If someone was to be with him could he leave tomorrow?” Dorian asks. The doctor looks to her patient. She turns to her aid.

“His vitals are good and the healing is complete. He will need some physical therapy. Also he will need to take it easy, no overexertion. Prognosis he can go home tomorrow if you decide.” The unit looks to her human partner. The human doctor looks to the two.

“If you stay on top of him.” Dorian grins. “Not that way.”

“Oh, please.” John groans. He had heard the rumor mill already about him and Dorian. Especially when Paul pulled up a website for male bang bots with his partners face. “So can I leave?”

“Only under the supervision of your DRN.”

“Fine,” John wants out.

“Good we will come in later to fill out your discharge information and medicine you will need to take.”

“Thanks doc.” John relaxes back into the pillow.

“Take it easy.” The doctor leaves the room. The nurture unit observes a little more as Dorian sits on the edge of the bed and John not letting him go. His grasp had lessened but has not moved.

“See you later John Kennex.” John nods with his eyes close acknowledging the unit.

“Thank you.” Dorian speaks to her. She nods and leaves.

“Think we can hook you two up for a date?” Dorian smiles.

“I don’t know if she is my type.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

“Thank you for acknowledging her.” John opens an eye at his friend. The question there. “It seems that she is treated much like any synthetic even if she looks human.

“I acknowledge you.”

“Yes you do, thank you.”

“You’re weird but you’re mine.” John huffs relaxing into the bed. Dorian stares at his partner hard who is relaxing into a nap.

“John?”

“Hhmm.”

“Am I your friend?”

“Yeah.” Dorian can hear the tiredness now. John is going to fall asleep soon.

“You mean it.”

“Sure man.” John relaxes his head to the side. His face turning toward the outside light. People normally turned away to sleep in the dark. But he turned toward the light. To keep the past away.

“John?”

“Hhmm.”

“Do you consent?”

“Yeah,” came a slurred reply. John is almost asleep. Dorian leans over. Keeping the light on his partner’s eyes. Moving forward he kisses John on his lax lips.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Dorian speaks into John’s ear.

“No promise.” Then John is out. Dorian sits back to look at his partner. True what did he expect from his insane partner. John hated seeing him hurt. Now he knows more how he felt. Trying to move away he can’t. John has a grasp on him. Dorian smiles.

Everything is gonna be okay.

 

**/Bends AU Tag/**

 


End file.
